Could've Been
by Morrigan428
Summary: Songfic Lady Une remembers Treize


PG RATED:GW...Could've Been {songfic}, Tuesday 21-Nov-2000 13:45:18,,DISCLAIMER: Do I even have to say it? Oh alright. I don't own GW it's characters or any portion of it what so ever. No infringement is intended to whatever companies are associated with it. I also do not own the song. It's by an artist named Tiffany. Copyrighted 1987 MCA Records and the album it's on was produced by George E. Tobin. I have no money folks so don't sue me. Also I'm not making any money off of this...so really you don't need to sue me cause I've given you credit unless you want me to give you a bag of peanuts.  
  
PG RATED WARNING: It's just PG rated for sexual tones. Nothing bad though.  
  
OTHER WARNINGS: Non-yaoi, OOC, angst.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first songfic that I've ever written and I fear it's not well done. Feedback welcome.  
  
COULD'VE BEEN  
  
With an air of defeat, Lady Une opened her bedroom's door. As if on automation she closed the door and without turning on any lights leaving the room cloaked in a veil of night she crossed the room until she found the seat to her vanity. She was alone now; it was safe to cry. Trieze was dead. The man she had fought with and for and had loved for more time than she could recall was dead.  
  
Her tears fell like rain for a minute or two then just stopped. She found a hairbrush and began brushing her long brown hair with even strokes as a distraction from her agonizing heart. She looked up in the mirror and she was forced to put the brush down when in the reflective luminous light she caught sight of something that made her tears return. By her bed, on it's stand, she always had kept a vase of roses to remind her of Trieze. But the roses that were in the vase now were special to her. They had been given to her by Trieze himself. She had refused to let the maids dispose of them and now they were beginning to die.  
  
A shivering pain coursed through her as she shut her eyes tight. Back in the recesses of her mind, she began to recall an old song she had once heard as a child. It's words as she started to remember the lyrics from beginning to end became the muse for her tears and heart. She could hear the keys to a piano begin to play as a female's voice began to sing her sad song.  
  
{The flowers you gave me  
Are just about to die  
When I think about how it could've been  
Makes me want to cry...}  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered his private words to her before he left for his last battle. He caressed her cheek in his gentle hand and softly murmured "Don't worry my lady. I shall return to you."  
  
{The sweet words you whispered  
Didn't mean a thing...}  
  
The next lyrics of the song that was starting it's full musical force and in her head as she remembered another priceless private moment they shared. A time when they had danced together to a song that was supposed to mean forever to it's dancing couples. His words to her that time had made her nearly forget seemed to chime in with the song.  
  
{I guess our song is over  
As we begin to sing...}   
  
Lady Une got up from her vanity's stool/bench and crossed the room to look at her bedside table. By the flowers were pictures of her beloved. She recalled a time when she loved the twilight in her room with him by her side. Again, she found the next verses of the song sang her heart's pain.  
  
{Could've been so beautiful  
Could've been so right  
Could've been my lover  
Everyday and night...}  
  
She remembered the first time he had taken her hand in his- his eyes and voice soft but still commanding and intense. She closed her eyes tight in an effort to see the visions before her and relive the sensations she had received from even his slightest touch.  
  
{Could've been so beautiful  
Could've been so right  
I'll never know what it could've been  
On a cold and lonely night...}  
  
She reopened her eyes as she recalled their secluded intimacy and how the roses he loved so much made her mind drunk with their scent and his touch.  
  
{The memories of our lovin'  
Still linger in the air  
Like the faded scent of your roses  
Still with me everywhere...}  
  
The lone lady next remembered when he had ordered her to go out to space to negotiate the peace talks with the Colonies. She saw then as she did even more so now how the roses seemed to fade and she noticed how they never seemed more lonely as if mourning her dearest as well.  
  
{Everytime I give my heart out   
They always seem to fall...}  
  
She washed away in her memories saw before her visionary mind's eye their first impassioned kiss and remembered how his strong arms around her made her feel for the first time in her life safe and secure. His lips and touch so gentle that at the time she didn't believe it was him.  
  
{Still what could've been   
Is better than   
What could never be at all...}   
  
She sat down on her bed with a heavy tearful sigh. The song in her mind and the vocalist's voice at their full power as images of her past raced through her mind and broke her heart even more.  
  
{Could've been so beautiful  
Could've been so right  
Could've been my lover  
Everyday and night  
Could've been so beautiful  
Could've been so right  
You can't know what it could've been  
On a cold and lonely night...}  
  
She buried her face in her hands as she remembered the last image she would ever see of Trieze. His last battle with Chang Wufei; his last breath felt like her own deep inside. Aloud, she said the next words to the song as it along with her will at the moment began to wind down   
  
{Could've been so beautiful  
Could've been so right  
You can't know what it could've been  
On a cold and lonely night...}  
  
Through her teary eyes she looked up at her bedstand just as she caught the sight of petals falling from the roses. They were leaving her now, as did her Trieze. She wailed aloud. She turned around and saw on her pillow laid a red rose with a note. It read:  
  
"Do not be sad my lady. I am with you always. Cherish this rose as I cherished you.  
  
Trieze"  
  
"Oh Mr. Trieze! You knew you would not come out of that battle alive didn't you?" she asked aloud into the emptiness of her night-shrouded room.  
  
Her sobs became quieter but no less violent as she remembered it had only been hours before when he had come to her in her chambers and laid his last and most passionate kiss on her lips. She collapsed on her bed as she saw in her mind the blast and the last glowing embers of Trieze's mobile suit. That last glowing ember ending whatever her future with him might have had promised. She clasped the rose in her hand and laid a soft kiss on it's velvety petals then held it to her heart as the last strands of the song in her mind and heart played out enveloping her in the lonely twilight of her darkened room. Yet in the night she could still see the glow of the red rose clutched against her heart. Glowing like the now gone man who had himself once laid a red rose across her chest over her heart.  
  
{How can you know what it could've been  
On a cold and lonely night...}  
  
~~~FIN~~~  
  



End file.
